Between Worlds
by maxximoffs
Summary: Age of Ultron Spoilers! In Asgard, Loki is discovered and flees to Midgard, causing havoc. When in a unplanned battle Wanda's and Loki's powers clash, the Avengers are sent to a new world where the Vision is a human, Pietro is alive, and Wanda and Loki are the only two know what's going on. / After Ragnarok, ScarletVision, Temporary AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Age of Ultron Spoilers!**

 **In Asgard, Loki is discovered and flees to Midgard, causing havoc. When in a unplanned battle Wanda's and Loki's powers clash, the Avengers are sent to a new world where the Vision is a human, Pietro is alive, and Wanda and Loki are the only two know what's going on. / After Ragnarok, ScarletVision, Temporary AU.**

 **NOTE: The first chapter takes place before the Avengers get to the other world, which means this is everything leading onto them getting stuck in an alternate universe. Please read and review! Thankkkks :)))**

 **Chapter 1**

It was darker than usual outside, and that wasn't because it was about to rain.

Wanda let her head raise and search the sky for light, but she couldn't keep the feeling in her stomach away. She tried not to think about it - in fact, she tried to think about everything but _that._

It was around 5:00 on a Saturday. Two weeks had passed since Sokovia. It had been two weeks since she was promoted as an Avenger and her life was based on saving the world. Or, at least keeping the world safe so there wouldn't be any saving to do.

Wanda trudged through the long grass - it was like no one even bothered to cut it. She was at the new headquarters, but she didn't feel comfortable sitting there on their breaks; there were too many soldiers running around and it didn't feel like home.

Pietro was home. Pietro was the only home she had.

She shrugged the thought away, remembering what Vision had told her. _You're only going to hurt if you continue thinking about it._ It was right, but how could she not?

Vision was easily one of the only people that could approach Wanda without fearing her besides Steve and Natasha. She hadn't gotten the time to get to know the others, but half of the reason why that was because she didn't like to stay at the headquarters all the time.

It didn't feel like home.

She smiled to herself. Things were going to be okay. She just needed a bit more motivation. She had changed so much - she became the one thing she hated: an Avenger. She didn't like feeling uneasy, she liked having control -

" - Wanda!" Someone called for her, breaking her from her thoughts. She swung around to meet a disheveled Sam Wilson.

"Hey," he said, out of breath, "Something came up, we've been looking everywhere for you." he paused, "It's Loki."

Wanda knew the stories about Loki, the God from Asgard, Baron Von Strucker had his staff, but she had never met him personally. What she didn't understand was how he was here - she thought that he was dead.

"Didn't Thor say that he passed?" She asked, trying not to seem too pushy. She remembered the grief on the thunder god's face when he had told them that his brother was gone. For good.

Sam shrugged, "Honestly, I don't even question it anymore. When I learned that there were aliens or whatever I just gave up on being surprised," he chuckled and turned around, beckoning for her to come. He seemed out of breath.

Wanda figured that the aliens that Sam was talking about was Thor and Loki.

Sam lead her back towards the headquarters, the grass getting shorter and shorter the closer she got near. She may have been staying there for two weeks, but it just gave her a bad vibe.

"What do we got, Cap?" Sam asked Steve, who was being bombarded with questions by agents who were scattering all around him. Steve looked annoyed almost, as if he had already dealt with this problem but it kept coming back.

"Alright, alright, I just want everyone to settle down. I need all the Avengers together so they can hear me."

Everyone followed the Captain's commands, gathering together and settling down. Fury was off inside, working on coordinates, while Steve continued to get everyone's attention.

"It's true, Loki is back on Earth. But he's hiding, which is good, it means that he has no power, or that at least he won't do anything right now. We are only searching for him because of his past and we don't want to cause a greater threat, so for now hang tight and wait for instructions. On the other hand - Avengers! I need you with me."

Wanda was impressed of how quickly Steve could get everyone to listen and follow him just by an order. She knew that if she tried, no one would listen to her. Steve was one of the very few people she trusted, and so did others.

The agents scattered around, some going back inside and other lugging along gear with them. Wanda didn't pay too much attention to what they were doing as she got closer to Steve, who gathered the Avengers.

"We know where Loki is, but we don't want to cause any disruptions so for now, it stays between the Avengers and Fury. Follow me," Steve turned around and started heading back into the building, Wanda watched as all the Avengers followed.

"Ms. Maximoff, are you coming?" She heard a voice say from behind, alarming her. She spun around to see Vision, who was staring down to her.

He was rather tall - especially when he was standing just a couple feets away from her. Wanda shrugged and said, "Yes, I will. And you can just call me Wanda."

She wasn't sure if Vision smiled before he passed her and followed the rest. Wanda waited a couple of seconds before she followed him.

Steve led them through the newly constructed headquarters, towards a room which consisted of a large circular table with enough seats for all of them. As everyone took their seats, ready to be debriefed, Steve laid down a map.

"We've just discovered that Loki's been hiding out at an unauthorised warehouse in Baxter, Iowa through surveillance footage. We've just recently contacted Thor who told us that he was pretending to be Odin through his trickery, but I don't think he can be any of help right now because he's trying to figure things out in Asgard. Thor also told us that Loki may not have his powers, but we still shouldn't underestimate him," he explained, letting his finger find Iowa and pointing to it on the map.

Wanda followed his every word, making sure she remembered everything he said. She didn't want to miss anything; she didn't want something bad to happen again.

"So what's the plan, Captain?" Rhodey asked, already in his suit. Wanda knew that Rhodey was friends with Stark, but he was nothing like him. Stark was obnoxious, rude and arrogant, but his best friend was the exact opposite.

The Captain looked up to War Machine, "We get four people to get into Baxter, Iowa while the other two stay in the outskirts of town. I'm thinking the people who should go are Wanda, Rhodey, Vision and I. Widow and Sam, you two stay in the jet. You'll be out back up, and only because I want her," he pointed at Wanda, "to use her powers on Loki."

Wanda nodded. It made sense, Steve wanted to see which one was stronger. Even Wanda herself wasn't entirely aware of how capable she was, but she trusted Steve to know what to do. "Alright," she said, finally speaking up, "Since that's settled - when do we leave?"

"All clear?" Sam's voice came from the other end of the line. Wanda raised her eyes to make contact with Rhodey, but he was already several steps ahead of her. "All clear," Wanda replied back.

"Alright, whenever you're ready, Wanda," Natasha said from the line. Wanda took a deep breath and jumped up from where she was hiding, running towards the warehouse.

It was a cloudy day in Iowa - the warehouse that Loki was staying was off records which took them a longer time than planned to find him. Wanda doubted that Loki would be staying in an abandoned warehouse for so long, especially without his staff, so she wasn't so subtle about her entrance.

She wasn't going to worry, though, because she knew that she had back up.

She kicked open the doors and scanned the room quickly, raising her arms to sense energy. To her surprise, there were strong scents.

"I've been waiting for you," she heard a voice growl from behind her, and she spun around. It was like everyone was sneaking up on her all of a sudden.

"Loki," she snarled when his familiar features smiled down at her, "Whatever you're planning, you might as well stop now."

Loki ignored her, and instead walked from out of the shadows. He wasn't wearing his typical green and gold suit - instead he was wearing all black. His hair, as usual, was combed back.

"I've been hearing stories about Ultron all over the news, and it's already been two weeks. I shouldn't be surprised, though, humans tend to be over dramatic about everything," he said, chuckling to himself. "But I didn't realize that they would start bringing in new Avengers, let alone have some of them leave. Tell me, Wanda Maximoff, what made you want to team up with the very people you were up against in the beginning?"

Natasha had warned her about this. Loki was going to try and get into her head, and if he didn't manage to do that, then he'd attack her.

She didn't wait for a command. "Suck a dick," she said, and in a split second she raised her hands and shot something at him.

But it was too late - Loki had known what she was going to do. He had raised his arms as well, however instead of blocking her attack, he sent something at her as well.

Wanda continued raising her arms, her power against Loki's, red light against blue. It almost felt like electricity in her veins as she kept the power up and held it against him.

"Wanda? Come in! Come in, Wanda!" she heard Steve say from her com. She tried to reply, but she had to hold her attack.

The light started to get bright, so bright that it was difficult to see what was happening. Wanda felt her muscles aching but she continued to raise her arms and push against Loki's attack.

"I need…. backup!" She managed to spit out, continuing to hold her power in place. Out of the corner of her eye, she could something black and violet emerging from the attack. Was it… tearing the universe?

All of a sudden, Wanda felt a great wind emerging from the black hole. Loki let go of his attack, and spun to dodge hers. He lost balance and was caught in the wind, the black hole eating him up. Wanda held onto a bar, trying her best not to get sucked in.

Confusion overwhelmed Wanda - what the hell just happened?

But she didn't have time to think. The wind continued, pulling for her, trying to suck her in. She then remembered that she had called for backup. That meant - Oh no!

Wanda turned around to see Vision holding onto something as well, struggling against the wind. She kept her grip on the bar tight, but Vision didn't have a good placement - he was too close to the hole.

In a matter of seconds, he was sucked in as well. Fear erupted in Wanda's stomach when the bar started to break, and she was sent flying off into the dark abyss, following Loki and Vision.

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the story! I'm so surprised of the encouragement I got!**

 **Anyways, someone asked me about the frequency of my updates. Since I'm almost out of school, I've got to say atleast once a week. After May it might escalate, but I can't promise that.**

 **Anways thank you guys for all the support. Pleasee review! Here's chapter two.**

 **Cheers -**

 _Chapter 2_

"Sis. Hey, sis. Heyyy wake up. Come on you've been sleeping for like twenty hours. Give it ten more and I would think you're in a coma."

Wanda's head hurt like crazy. She felt like how it would feel to have a hangover, but she didn't remember drinking last night. Then she remembered what had happened with Loki.

Wanda sprang up and pried opened her eyes, quickly taking in her surroundings. It looked like she was in an apartment, laying on a couch. She turned her head towards the voice.

It took her a couple of seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light, but when they did she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Pietro?" she breathed, "You're - you're alive!"

She sprang up and embraced him, arms wrapping around her brother and she chuckled.

Her brother's blue green eyes stared into her's in confusion. His brows furrowed and he chuckled, "Of course I'm alive, what, did you have a weird dream?"

Wanda wasn't sure how to process this. She shook her head and tried to steady herself by sitting upright, but it just caused more pain in her head. "I'm imagining all this," she muttered, "What the hell is happening?"

Pietro chuckled once more, "I don't know what you were doing last night because I found you like this just this morning when I woke up, so don't ask me for answers."

Wanda looked at her brother in bewilderment. How could he be here? Did he not die?

She had felt guilty when she sent him off with Hawkeye, but she was more than sure that he was gone. There was a body.

Wait.

"What happened with the Avengers? Where is Ultron? What about everything that we just did? Was that all a dream?" She furrowed her brows and looked towards him for answers.

Pietro looked at her in confusion. "The Avengers? What the hell is that? Wanda, what sort of dream did you have?" He chuckled, "Okay, what do you remember from last night?"

Wanda shook her head again, "Pietro, what are you talking about? The _Avengers._ They saved New York once, Tony Stark was a part of that team. We hated him because he killed our parents!"

Pietro's eyes suddenly darkened. "Don't make jokes about our parents, Wanda. You know they died in a fire, there was nothing that we could have done about it."

Wanda's head was spinning. Had she imagined it all? What was going on? Why couldn't he remember? Or maybe it was that she had dreamt this all.

But perhaps that wasn't as bad as it seemed. Her beloved brother wasn't dead. She had never fought with the Avengers. But why did it seem so real?

"Pietro, were you awake when I came home?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I already said I wasn't."

"Well then maybe - " She paused.

She remembered what had happened before she blanked out. She was fighting Loki. Loki was often referred to the "trickster god", so she had come to the assumption that this was all an illusion.

But it felt _so real._ It felt like everything in this reality was happening, and it almost felt more real that the one she had previously experienced.

"Pietro," she said, "I need some answers. Whatever dream I had - it was almost like it was real," she explained. Of course she was more than sure that this wasn't her reality - her mind was most likely playing tricks. But she had to tell Pietro _something_ before she ran off to find answers.

Pietro shook his head, "You make it sound like I'm not coming with you. Would you mind explaining what this is all about? Because you're seriously starting to sound like a lunatic."

Wanda sighed, "It's a pretty long story," she said, "You up for it?"

He smiled, "Of course I am, sis. It's a Saturday morning and I have no plans."

After explaining to Pietro about her so called "dream", he had pointed out that they were in New York, living in an apartment with their own jobs to pay it off. Pietro had a hard time believing her about her dream because it seemed so long, but Wanda knew that he would stay by her side no matter what.

First, they had to figure out where the rest of the team was. Pietro insisted that her dream did not mean anything and that there was nothing behind it, but Wanda was stubborn enough to let him believe.

"Maybe they're not the people who you thought they were," he said, "Maybe they're not even real. Honestly, Wanda, I don't want you to waste your time looking for some people that probably don't even exist."

Wanda ignored Pietro and tried to remember the last person she saw before she was sucked into the hole that Loki and her made.

Vision.

She wasn't sure if she'd find him - he was a technically a robot. She wasn't sure why she doubted it, but if she did manage to find Vision then she'd have hope of finding the others as well.

She knew she wouldn't find anyone who wasn't there with her at that time though - which most likely meant that Sam nor Natasha would be here… wherever here was.

"Alright," she said, finally making a decision. "We have to go to Stark Tower. It's a big ugly tower that will most likely stand out. Who knows if it's there or not, but it's worth checking out."

Pietro shrugged, "Alright," he said chuckling, "Wherever you go, I go." Wanda could still tell that he didn't entirely believe her, but she honestly did not blame him. If he had woken up one morning insisting that his dream meant something, she would have doubts about his sanity as well.

But they had each other's backs.

The twins continued down the street when Wanda noticed something.

"Pietro, what happened to your hair?" She inquired.

Instead of Pietro's hair having strands of silver like it usually did, it was dark brown. Just like it originally was before he had his powers.

Pietro looked at his sister with a weird face, "What do you mean? I got it cut a month ago, but that's about it. This dream has really gotten you confused, hasn't it?"

She just grimaced, "I believe it has. I might have just imagined something, nevermind."

If Pietro's hair was not silver, did that mean he didn't have his powers? She hadn't entirely mentioned them when she explained what her dream was about to him. In fact, she didn't say anything about her powers to him. She had just told him that they were in the wrong crowd.

She tried shrugging the thought away, but then she came to another hypothesis: Did she not have her powers either?

She decided to figure that out later, because they had come to a stop. Wanda stretched her neck back to see a huge tower.

"There it is," she said, "Stark Tower."

"Wanda. This is a pillow company."

"But it looks exactly like Stark Tower! This has to be it."

Pietro shook his head, trying his best to believe his sister. "Alright," he replied, "Why don't we just check it out? Then you can be at peace with yourself."

Wanda grinned at her brother, "I promise I know what I'm talking about, Pietro." With that, she ran off towards the tower, her brother following a couple steps behind her.

The inside of the so called "Stark Tower" was nothing like the original. There was no one at the front desk - instead there was this device that Wanda couldn't understand. There were a couple of doors on her left and an elevator right when she walked in, but everything else was either decorations or windows. Or pillowcases.

"May I help you two?" She suddenly heard a familiar voice say from behind her. Wanda and Pietro both sprang up and turned around to see a man with light blonde hair and dark green eyes. He wore a friendly smile and looked awfully familiar.

"Erm, we're looking for a - "

" - Do you know a Tony Stark?" Wanda cut off Pietro, stepping closer to the man. She felt like she had met someone who looked like him before - but she couldn't remember.

The man raised his brows, "Tony Stark? You mean Mr. Anthony Stark? He has been gone for a couple of months already. I thought that was all over the news."

The man had a thick british accent and he held himself up in a chivalrous manner. Wanda tried to remember where she knew that voice from -

"- But I'm sure that he will be back. Mr. Stark does not like to run off with things unhandled and unfinished. Is there anything else you would like?" He asked.

Pietro chuckled, "You're sure he will be coming back? Is that what he told you months ago? Come on, Wanda, let's get out of here."

Pietro had started walking out the door when Wanda had finally figured it out.

"Sir," she said, "What is your name?"

The man, who had turned around to walk back up the stairs replied, "Jarvis. But I like to go as Vision."

Wanda smiled, "And why is that, if you don't mind me asking?"

Vision furrowed his brows and stopped walking away. He turned around fully and leaned back, "You know, I'm not entirely quite sure. My name was never Jarvis, even though that's what it says. Everyone just calls me Vision."

Wanda sighed in relief. She wasn't going crazy. Vision was here, but he wasn't a robot. And she was more than sure that this was him because of the accent and because of the way he held himself.

"Vision, you should expect us to be back here tomorrow around 3:00. Please make sure you're here, it will be urgent."

Without another look back, Wanda smiled to herself and followed her brother out the door.

"What was that about?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Don't worry, brother. I know what I'm talking about. It seems that my reality might have been worse than the reality here, but I've got to get back to it. And I think the only way to get that to happen is to help make the others remember."


End file.
